1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device for in-place jogging and the like, and is characterized by a pair of members whose extension is resisted by an adjustable bias force.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Jogging and similar running exercises are recognized as aerobic exercises particularly beneficial to the cardio-vascular system. Attempts have been made to augment the benefits of such exercises by providing some kind of contraint against the jogger. With such an arrangement other muscle groups of the body are also developed. One such exercising device develops the desired constraint by utilizing a line attached to a fixed object and trained through a friction element. As the individual pulls upon the line and jogs away from the fixed object, the line is constrained by the friction element. The degree of constraint is adjustable. Unfortunately, the exercise can only be continued up to the length of the attachment line. Consequently, the exercise cannot be continuous.
Other in-place jogging devices simply require attachment of a line to the person and to some heavy object, which is then dragged over the floor or other supporting surfaces.
None of these devices provides a simple and economical means for modifying the usual continuous, in-place jogging exercise to development of various other muscle groups of the body.